A Tripping Journey
by ICanBe
Summary: After a tripping night Skylar, and her sister Zoey, ended up in a place called the Shire. Little did they know that their tripping night would change into a crazy adventure with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a old wizard with a grey pointy hat. With Orcs on their heels and Darkness rising in the land, will they return back home or stay where they are? OC/Fili OC/Kili IOwn nothing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on, try it!"

"No! I-I'm afraid.."

"Come on Zoey, don't be such a chicken."

"But it's dangerous!"

"No it's not, that's just to scare you."

"I want to go home."

Skylar sighed "Well then, fine.. just one more drink and we'll head out of here." She stood up and went to the bar, leaving her sister with her group of friends. They all looked down on Zoey, after all she was just the boring little sister of Skylar. Skylar ordered some drinks and headed back to the group. She put the drinks on the table. "Where is Zoey?" She looked at her friends.

"Haha uhmm I don't know where she went haha maybe over there or something." She looked around trying to find her sister.

"Guys this is serious ok. How can you let her go?" Her friends laughed and were not paying attention to her at all.

"Relax, just ditch your boring sister already." Skylar grabbed a coaster and threw it at the group.

"Shut up! She's still my sister and you don't get to talk shit about her!" she walked away and started searching through the crowded place. It was not a good place for a girl to walk around alone, especially for a 17 year old. "What are you doing?!" Zoey was shocked by the hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

"Skylar!" Skylar grabbed Zoey's arm and leaded her back to the group, before they sat down Skylar pulled Zoey with her.

"Don't walk away on your own here, and don't be such a baby. I said one more drink and then we'll go. Don't ruin this for me and my friends." Zoey pulled her arm out of the firm grip.

"Your friends? You call that friends?! I don't LIKE them, I don't TRUST them! I rather wander around on my own in THIS place, than hanging out with your friends!" Skylar looked at her friends who were totally wasted and some of them even stoned.

"Just sit." She pushed Zoey next to one of her friends on the couch and sat down herself.

"Here… Zoey, drink this.. it will calm you down." One of the friends from Skylar held a glass with alcohol in front of her. Zoey looked at the glass and then at the group, who were all looking at Zoey. Zoey grabbed the glass and held it in front of her face, she looked through it and then sipped a little. The group's looks changed, some were smiling and others were just anxiously waiting what would happen next. Skylar noticed the changed looks of her friends and recognized them within a second. These where the exact same looks whenever a new 'kid' joined the group for a night out. She looked at her sister who was already drinking the alcohol. She was halfway, so Skylar saw no use in stopping her now. Skylar turned to one of her friends sitting next to her.

"What did you gave her?" she whispered. The laughing, stoned girl put her arm around Skylar's neck and whispered in her ear.

"We gave her some XTC." Skylar swung the arm of the girl away, and walked towards the guy sitting next to Zoey. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him along. She stopped and stood a little bit further from the group.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" The guy looked a bit shocked by the outburst "Why do you give my sister DRUGS?!" Skylar was furious. The guy laid his hand on Skylar's shoulder but before he could do that Skylar punched his arm away.

"Relax Sky, she is taken care of now. No more problems, you need to relax and party with us." Skylar sighed and looked back at the group, then back at her friend. Slowly she started smiling and they sat down again. They all raised their glasses.

"Let's party!"

Skylar kneeled down at Zoey, "Hey, you ok?" she smiled. Zoey looked around a bit, then she looked at Skylar, she came close and whispered in Skylar's ear.

"I.. I feel.. AMAZING!" she backed down and laughed. Skylar smiled and gave her sister a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok good, but stay calm ok?". Zoey nodded, then she stood up and dragged her sister with.

"Let's go dancing!"

The two were standing between the crowd, when the beat dropped they started dancing. After a while the club was closing. "Everybody out!" a security guy yelled through the crowd. Slowly everybody started walking towards the exit. Skylar and Zoey walked past the security guy when Zoey stopped in front of him.

"Woooow this guy is huge!" Skylar face palmed herself.

"What did you say?!" The security guard was not too pleased about the 'compliment' Zoey gave him. Skylar quickly pulled Zoey with her.

"I'm sorry she didn't mean it." She turned to Zoey "Come on.. walk." And the two walked further to the exit. Once outside, Peter, a friend of Skylar suddenly stood in front of the two.

"Are you two also coming to Steven's house?" Peter asked.

"Well.. I don't know." Skylar looked at Zoey who was already standing with the rest of the group.

"Come on, we are having fun aren't we?" Peter said smiling. Skylar was thinking, when Zoey came racing towards her and almost knocking her over.

"What are we going to do now?" She said exited.

"We.. are going to Steven." Peter looked at Skylar and smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" The group walked to Steven's house. When they entered the house Zoey looked around, it was a cozy house. Not to big not too small.. just perfect for a 21 year old student who lives on his own. There were 2 couches standing in front of each other and one table in the middle. On the table stood a shisha and in the corner of the room stood a cannabis plant.

"Sit." Steven said, welcoming everyone to his home. Everyone sat down and got something to drink. Zoey didn't even look what she got this time, she was already too stoned to notice. Steven started smoking with the shisha, he passed it on. And so did the others. It was getting late and the group decided it was time to do one XTC pill each. So they had energy again.

"1! …2!...3!.." They all swallowed the pill. The pill started to work for some.

"What is happening? This isn't supposed to feel like this." One said.

"Dude! Where did you get these pills?!" Peter yelled at Steven.

"I.. I don't know….. shit guys! Quick! Try to puke it out!" But before they could try, Skylar stopped them.

"Guys.. GUYS! These pills are already in our blood. Fuck you Steven, why did you get these crappy pills!" Steven was tripping and anxiously sweating.

"I.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't kn…" Steven started shaking and his eyes rolled. Zoey looked at Skylar.

"Sky..? Are we going to die?" Skylar hugged Zoey.

"Not as long as we stay together." Skylar started shaking as well but tried to hide it.

"Are you ok?" Zoey let a tear.

"Calm down. I'm fine.. It's gonna be fine." Zoey tightened her grip and started shaking as well. Then they all blacked out.

Zoey woke up, she slowly blinked and then carefully opened her eyes till she squinted. She saw a guy standing in front of her, he was skinny and had half long dark blond hair. He wore knee length brown trousers with suspenders, and a striped blouse. He was walking from left to right and was in deep thoughts, so deep he didn't even noticed Zoey waking up. Then all of the sudden he stopped and looked directly at Zoey. Then he bowed forward, squinted his eyes. His eyes widened "You are awake! Oh good lord! Ok.. you are Awake. What to do.. what to do?" Zoey pushed herself up to sit up straight. She had a bit of a headache and her arm hurt a little. "You!" he pointed "Y-You stay where you are! A-And don't move." Zoey sat down and held her hands up in the air. The guy walked slowly backwards but he kept looking at Zoey. He grabbed a stick and walked towards Zoey again. He pointed the stick at Zoey. "W-Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Zoey looked around, it was an weird house. More like a moles house or something.

"I..I don't know." Zoey didn't know what else to say.

"So you come crashing through my ceiling, didn't even think that was possible, and then you don't know what you are doing here?." Zoey shrugged. "A-And I suppose you don't know why she is here either?" Zoey looked to her right, there lay Skylar unconscious, on a couple of broken boards. Zoey rushed over there and shook her sister.

"Sky? Wake up!" Nothing happened .

"Before you shake her to death, maybe we could talk." Zoey looked desperate at her sister who was laying completely still "She is still breathing." Zoey looked at the guy still holding the stick in her direction, she stood up and the two walked to the dining room. After talking for a while they heard something. Then they saw Skylar's head pop up

"Hey Sky! This is Bilbo, he is a hobbit. Weird right?"

**Let me know what you think about it, give some tips I could use them! ;) **

**Thx for reading and I will update on 28-3-2014. Next times I will update every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skylar was still a bit dizzy. she also had a terrible headache. "What happened?" She said with a painful tune to it.

"Well, you two girls fell through my roof. Now I have to get someone to fix that and.."

"Just.. be quiet for a while will you?" Skylar said, hands on her head trying to reduce the pain.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked Skylar.

"Yeahh don't you worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! Well my roof says I do ha…" Before the hobbit could finish the sentence Skylar had already shut him up.

"Will you just please…" Skylar said as she held her hand as a stop sign. "Zoey what happened? How did we get here and where is 'here'?"

"Well, I have 1 answer. We are in the Shire of a place called Middle Earth according to Bilbo."

"Where are we?! And who is Bilbo?" Skylar said confused and slightly panicking.

Bilbo rose his hand. "I-I'm Bilbo, and I'm a hobbit, but you look like dwarves."

"We look like what?! Call me a dwarf again and I will..!" But before Skylar could reach Bilbo, Zoey had stopped her. "Wha.."

"What am I doing? What are you doing? We don't even know where we are and how we got here so don't try to kill the first 'human' we see here ok?" Skylar nodded as they sat down at the table again. "Bilbo? Could you let my sister and I talk for a minute please?" Bilbo looked a bit offended since he was the one LIVING here and he got send away. But he stood up and when he stood the doorbell rang.

"Weird day it is, first a wizard comes demanding an explanation for a 'Good morning greet' and talking about an adventure. Then there are two girls falling through my ceiling. And what is next?" Bilbo opened the door. There was a tall and broad dwarf standing in the door opening. "Well.. h-hello, can I help you?" Without saying anything he walked inside. "Wh-what are you doing? Hello?" Bilbo said as he followed the dwarf. The dwarf went straight to the room where Bilbo kept his food, and started to look around for something to eat. When Bilbo was about to say something the bell rang again. This time an old dwarf was entering the house. Bilbo followed him as well, trying to stop him.

"Dwalin!" The older dwarf said happy.

"Balin."

"How good it is to see you!" They gave each other a head-butt and searched on for food.

"I wasn't expecting guests so and I don't know you so I have to ask you to leave, I'm sorry." Dwalin had his hand stuck in a cookie jar, the two dwarves turned slowly towards Bilbo.

"Apology accepted." And kept on searching for food. Before the hobbit could say anything more the doorbell rang again. This time there where two dwarves at once, a blonde haired and a brown haired.

"Fili." The blonde dwarf said as if presenting himself in the army.

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said in union, and bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili, the other dwarf said smiling.

"No, that's not my name. Wrong house." Bilbo said fast and tried to quickly shut the door. But Fili was quicker and moved his foot to block the door.

"Is it been cancelled?" He asked shockingly.

"No one told us." Fili said, questioning.

"Cancelled? Nothing has been cancelled." The hobbit said.

"Well that's a relief!" And the two dwarves walked inside the house. Fili handed his weapons to Bilbo, who could barely held on to them all because it were so many.

"Fili, Kili! Nice to see you. Help us a little, we need to move some things otherwise we will never get everyone in."

"Everyone?! How many more are there coming?" Bilbo said half in panic. In the meanwhile Skylar and Zoey had already switched from the dining room to the living room before the first dwarf had arrived. Now they heard all kinds of noise and decided to check in on the situation. They saw Bilbo walking back and forth in stress and panic.

"What's up with you?" Skylar asked. Bilbo could not even speak, he just pointed at the dining room. When they walked through the door they saw Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin moving all sorts of things around.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to Mr. Bilbo's house?" Zoey asked them. The four looked at the two girls standing in the doorway. But before any reaction could happen the doorbell rang again. Bilbo got the door and eight more dwarves came falling indoors. Behind them stood Gandalf.

"Gandalf." Bilbo sighed. The dwarves went immediately to the dining room and now all Bilbo's stocks were taken and eaten by the 12 dwarves present. In the meanwhile the girls were ignored by the busy dwarves and stood in a corner to watch them all set the table. Gandalf was counting dwarves and realized he missed just one. While Bilbo was trying to hold order in his house, he miserably failed. The dwarves made a real mess of things while eating, still Skylar and Zoe could not believe their eyes. After being ignored for the whole time, Skylar started walking.

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"To that hobbit, he must know what is going on in HIS house." Then they saw Bilbo looking at his stockings, nothing was left. He just stood there in front of it, looking. "Hey, Bilbo was it right? What is going on?" Skylar asked the stoned hobbit. He slowly turned around and got to his senses.

"I don't know.. but I don't like it." Then all of the sudden, the dwarves began singing and apparently doing the dishes. When Skylar, Zoey and Bilbo saw the stack of clean plates they could not believe their eyes.

"Wow! That was sooo cool and neat!" Zoey said and clapped her hands. Then they all heard a banging on the door. Everyone was suddenly quiet, and Zoey looked at Skylar for help to place the happening.

"He is here.." Gandalf said mysterious.

**Thx for reading! Hope you liked it :3 **

**Sorry for the short chapter, hadn't had much time because of school assignments. And because of my hand is painful. **


End file.
